


Yes without exception

by AniZH



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniZH/pseuds/AniZH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade comes over after Beck has been to the drag race with Sinjin. He always loves to spend time with her, even if she needs to vent like she does now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes without exception

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is another rather short one shot. It takes place directly after the last episode of Victorious and is just a little something about Beck and Jade.  
> Have fun reading. :)

“Are you home?”  
The text gets to him the second he goes through the door of his RV as if Jade knows.  
He texts back a “Yes”, before he throws his phone on the bed, pulls out his jacket and his shoes and falls exhausted next to his phone.  
He picks it up again but Jade doesn’t text him back. He knows that that means she’s coming over. He’s more than fine with that. The drag race has been fun, even or especially with Sinjin which he hasn’t counted on, so he feels good.  
But after a long day and an afternoon and evening without her, he always longs a little for his girlfriend. So, he would have called her anyway – her coming over is of course much better.  
He relaxes on his bed and watches TV by the time she comes in. He hasn’t locked the door and she doesn’t knock, just comes right it.  
She doesn’t look happy at all, rather angry instead as she says without a greeting: “I’ll never talk to any Vega again.”  
He sits up, isn’t taken back by her anger in the slightest. This happens every now and then. That she just comes in and starts venting.  
“What happened?” he asks.  
She sits down next to him on the bed and tells him about Tori and her catching some of Divertisimo on accident on TV and what kind of show it actually is. Of course they had to go rub it in Trina’s face after she bragged about it – and it bit them in their asses. Apparently, Jade first managed to get Tori into the show through Sikowitz’ yes-rule. But Tori got even this time.  
“Now, I’ll actually be in that stupid show,” she ends, angrily.  
He can’t help but smile, just imagining Jade in the described outfit. “I’m looking forward to see that episode.”  
“You won’t.” Jade glares at him but that has never intimidated him.  
“I won’t tell anyone else about it. But I have to see that.”  
“If you watch it, I’ll break up with you,” she promptly threats.  
He knows she doesn’t mean it. “Come on. It’s not that bad.”  
“It is. These awful Vega girls! And then I come to my boyfriend and he thinks it’s something to laugh about. How would you feel if you would have to embarrass yourself in front of a camera?”  
She crosses her arms in front of her chest, still glaring at him.  
“I’m sorry,” he says earnestly but then adds in a more teasing way: “I guess you now wish you would’ve come with me to the drag race after all.”  
Jade looks at him with this expression that tells him that he has cought her in something he wasn’t supposed to know. She definitely understands what he’s getting at.  
He smiles: “Yes, I know you made up that invitation by Tori. I don’t know how you found out I wanted to ask you but...”  
“You wanted to force me, not ask me.,” Jade corrects him.  
He shrugs. “I wanted to use the opportunity. I’m sure you would actually enjoy drag racing.”  
“Ugh,” Jade makes like she almost always does when he mentions this certain hobby of his. He isn’t hurt by it because that’s just how Jade is and he loves her that way. Though he really does believe she would enjoy it if she would ever watch it.  
“Well, as you know,” he continues anyway, “instead of being able to have an enjoyable night out with my girlfriend, I was stuck with Sinjin.”  
He succeeds in making Jade look slightly guilty. “How bad was it?”  
He considers toying with her for a second but then already confesses: “Not as bad as I would’ve imagined. It was actually pretty fun and I can imagine going with him again.”  
“Then, everything worked out well for you!” Jade snaps, her anger already flaring up again.  
“I’m sorry,” Beck repeats himself. “Though I still think it’s your fault for worming your way out of the drag race. Karma and everything.”  
Jade glares at him. “Yeah, thanks.”  
And he sees that she’s really pissed about this and he understands because yes, he would also hate being put in an embarrassing outfit in front of a camera. He still remembers all of their anger after that Diddly Bops thing.  
“Come on,” he gently says and moves over to her, putting his hand on her arm, glad that she doesn’t pull away. “Nobody watches it anway. Nobody cares. And only Trina, Tori, you and I know that you are in it and nobody will tell.”  
After all, Trina and Tori surely don’t want anyone to watch it as well. And everyone already knows Trina is in it but even if they see that show on their programs by accident like Tori and Jade have, nobody would care enough about Trina to actually watch one second of it.  
“I hate them,” Jade defiantly says.  
He smiles. “I know you do.” Because in a way she does. And yet, Tori is also somehow her friend. That’s also how Jade just is.  
He leans forward and gently puts his lips on hers. She kisses him back, relaxing her arms.  
When they break apart again, he continues: “But nothing bad will come out of this and it’s all over now.”  
Jade looks at him for a while and he’s sure she’s debating with herself if she should remain angry or not, then she suddenly puts her hand in his neck and pulls him close again. They meet for another soft and very long kiss.  
They barely break apart after that, stay close as Jade whispers: “I overheard you with Tori in the hallways right before I made up that invitation. You have to be more careful if you ever want to trick someone. Though that someone better never be me.”  
They kiss another time before Beck says: “I’ll keep that in mind.” He doesn’t specify on purpose if he will keep in mind how to better trick someone or that that someone better not be Jade.  
Jade slowly pushes him onto the bed while they kiss again.  
Then, she pulls slightly away again, looks over to the clock on his wall before she looks down to him again and says in a seductive manner: “You know there’s still an hour on that yes rule.”  
He looks up to her and has to smile slightly: “I thought that wasn’t meant for... things like these.”  
Jade’s expression doesn’t show that she’s lying: “I remember no exceptions.”  
And this is clearly not about him having to say yes to her. This is an offer for her saying yes to him.  
He pulls her down again and involves her in a rather rough kiss, knowing he will take her up on that offer.


End file.
